Memories of Another Time
by dare-denymecider
Summary: A little fluff to get the imagination going. My take on what happened in Positano. Spoilers for 'Under Covers'.


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended of any kind.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Okay, so I know that there are lots of people wondering what actually happened in Positano and since we don't really know much about it then I guess we'll end up with a lot of different views on their time in Italy. This is just a little piece of fluff – I'm looking forward to some actual stories about their time there. This takes place in Gibbs' house but the same line from 'Undercovers' is present within the story. The start of the fic is really lame but I needed to get Jenny over at the house! Please note that not all information relevant to the show will be correct – I'm hopeless with details!**

**Also, for the purpose of this fic, Jen and Gibbs are together but living separately.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fluff stories – I really appreciate it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy. Em x**

Gibbs came up from his basement intent on getting himself a beer from the kitchen but he stopped in the hallway when he heard a voice cursing outside his front door. He opened the door to find Jenny on her knees picking up the contents of her purse that were scattered on the path.

"Hey," he said, kneeling down to help her.

"Hey," she sighed, lifting her head in greeting. "I dropped my purse," she explained.

"So I see," he grinned as he handed her a lipstick and a roll of breath mints that had settled in a crack in the paving stones. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, as he held out a hand to help her up.

"My hot water's out," she explained, gratefully accepting his hand and straightening up to face him. "After the day I've had all I really wanted was to soak in a hot bath and I wondered…" She let the suggestion hang in the air as Gibbs guided her into the house, closing the door behind them.

"You know where the bathroom is," he said smiling as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs and out of sight.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jenny sank down into the bath and leaned back with her eyes closed, allowing the water to dissolve the tension she'd be holding in her body all day. There was a tentative knock on the door and she cracked open an eye to see Gibbs pop his head around the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Jenny nodded, watching him as he lowered the cover on the toilet and sat down, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. "Where did you get the…"

"The bubbles? I brought my own bath foam because I didn't think you were the pampering type,"

He looked at her as she spoke, her face flushed with the heat of the water, grinning broadly as she teased him. Her hair, longer now – just the way he liked it – was gathered up in a messy bun, a few tendrils escaping and curling in the humidity. His mind wandered to a moment – a lifetime ago – in Positano.

_He'd taken a bullet to the chest and it was taking a while for him to recuperate. Simple actions he'd taken for granted had suddenly become difficult for him and he was finding it hard to accept the help that he so clearly needed. As Jenny watched him wince in pain as he tried to bathe, she took off her own clothes and gently climbed into the tub behind him. Taking care to keep his dressing dry, she lovingly ran the soapy cloth over his body. He was tense, not willing to relinquish control but she lowered her lips to his ear. _

"_Let me love you," she whispered, feeling him relax into her touch as she continued her ministrations._

"Penny for them," he heard her say as he left the memory behind and came back to the present.

"I was just thinking,"

"About…?" she prompted.

"Positano," he said simply.

Without a word, Jenny leaned forward in the bath. She kept her eyes trained on him as, just as silently, he undressed and slipped into the water behind her, holding her close to him as she settled back against his chest. Her hair tickled his nose but rather than turn his head away, he buried his face into her auburn locks. He inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of peaches and something he could only identify as Jen.

He raised his hand out of the water and trailed it up her side, brushing over her nipple with a feather-light touch that caused Jen to take a sharp intake of breath. She ran her fingers up the outside of his thigh as he continued his exploration of her body, teasing her already hard nipples into tight peaks, creating a sensation that hovered exquisitely between pain and sweet pleasure.

He lowered his lips to her neck, tasting her as his hand roamed lower, dipping beneath the water to brush against her centre. Jenny felt him harden against her and she let out a small giggle.

His hand stilled.

"Hey, that's not supposed to be your reaction," he scolded good-naturedly.

"Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking,"

"About…?"

She turned slightly in his arms to look up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Positano," she grinned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, "That was a week after I took a bullet,"

"Uh huh," she smiled, remembering the tiny farmhouse they'd shared in Italy.

_Jenny crawled onto the bed next to him as he slept and rested her head on the side of his chest that hadn't been torn apart by a bullet only a week before. She placed a hand lightly on his chest and toyed with the hair there. She couldn't help thinking how different life would have been if the bullet had pierced his flesh only a few inches further down. Or if they hadn't been able to escape the gunfire and make their way to a hospital that, in the moment, had seemed further away than it actually was. She shuddered at what might have been but consoled herself that he'd been lucky and that he was indeed alive and in her arms. She let her fingers move over him, tracing the line of graying hair that ran from his navel to where the bed sheets now rested, covering his naked body. _

"_Mmmmm, 's'nice," he murmured sleepily._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," she whispered but when she looked up she knew he wasn't going to be falling back to sleep. She loved how, unlike most men, the first sign of arousal that Gibbs showed was a fire in his normally ice blue eyes. She raised her lips to his and kissed him, gently. She pulled back but he tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her back to him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless. When he broke away and lay his head back on the pillows Jenny looked up at him._

"_I thought the doctors prohibited you from any kind of exertion?" she asked him, longing for the intimacy of making love to him but not wanting to jeopardize his recovery, they did still have a job to do here after all. He winked at her and she looked down to see that he definitely was aroused. _Oh well,_ she thought_, if the body is willing then who am I to deny him?_ She reached up again and kissed him deeply, her lips eagerly parting to allow his tongue entry to explore. His hands found their way back into her hair as he held her tight, crushing her to him with a passion as she reached beneath the sheet to take him in her hand. She began to stroke him gently, speeding up a little as the kiss deepened further._

_Suddenly, he broke away and groaned loudly._

"_Shit, Jenny!" he gasped as he spilled his heat onto her hands. He turned away from her in embarrassment as she wiped her hand on the sheets._

"_Hey," she soothed, reaching out to touch his shoulder but he shrugged her off. He tried to pull himself up off of the bed but fell back onto the pillows with a frustrated curse. She tried to touch him again and this time he didn't move._

"_I'm sorry, Jen. I…" he broke off as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead._

"_There's nothing to be sorry about, Jethro. My God, you were shot last week. It's a miracle you're still here."_

"_But you never…" he began but she placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off._

"_I just want you to get better," she assured him. She lay back down against his chest and toyed with his hair again. "There will be plenty of time in our future for all of that,"_

Jenny smiled at the memory. At the time she'd been so sure that they'd be together forever but it had all fallen apart and she'd spent years trying to forget him. When she became Director she'd struggled to hide her feelings from him and had succeeded for a while until Hollis Mann had appeared on the scene and she'd found herself confessing her feelings to him. She'd been stunned when his reaction to her words had been to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he'd been fighting since seeing her again. Now, almost a year later they were still together and Jenny hoped that this time they'd be able to make it work.

She could feel him kissing her neck again and she turned her head towards him, seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" she asked, kissing him gently as he nodded his agreement.

Yes, this time they'd make sure that it worked out for the best…for both of them.

**Please click the review button and share your thoughts! Em x**


End file.
